1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to containers with lids.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of lidded containers are known. Lidded containers are often sold in sets, and often each container of a set is of a different size such that the containers xe2x80x9cnestxe2x80x9d together, i.e., the smallest container fits inside the next-largest container, which in turn fits inside the next-largest container, and so on.
In such sets of containers, various problems are associated with management and storage of the lids. For example, the lids typically are stored separately from the containers, and often become lost. Additionally, when a particular lid is desired, the user must sort through the supply of lids to find the appropriate lid, which is troublesome.
This invention addresses these problems, and provides other advantages, by providing a container structure in which, when the container is not in use, the lid attaches to a bottom of the container.
In embodiments, the outside surface of the bottom of the container includes an attachment mechanism that attaches to a complementary attachment mechanism provided on an inside surface of the lid.
The outside surface of the lid may also include an attachment mechanism so that the lid may be attached to the container bottom in an inverted state. This inverted state of attachment is advantageous when, for example, the container and lid are placed together in a dishwasher for washing. The inverted state of attachment is also advantageous when, for example, multiple containers in an in-use state (e.g., a state of being filled with a food or other product) are stacked, one on top of another. In this state, the attachment mechanism of the bottom of the container on top may attach to the complementary attachment mechanism of the outside surface of the lid of the container below.
The attachment mechanisms may include a plurality of attachment projections. The attachment projections of the lid maybe angled toward the attachment portions of the container to provide a reliable engagement between the attachment projections of the lid and the attachment projections of the container.
These and other objects, advantages and salient features of the invention are described in or apparent from the following detailed description of exemplary embodiments.